Confusões de Natal
by yuki-cp2
Summary: Athena acabara de chamar os cavaleiros para uma União Dourada, além, é claro, de ter requisitado a presença dos cavaleiros de bronze superiores. Logo, todos estavam reunidos no Salão do Mestre. Alguns pareciam preocupados. E Athena mais que todos. Comédia


Presente de amigo oculto

Athena acabara de chamar os cavaleiros para uma União Dourada, além, é claro, de ter requisitado a presença dos cavaleiros de bronze superiores. Logo, todos estavam reunidos no Salão do Mestre. Alguns pareciam preocupados. E Athena mais que todos.

- Cavaleiros, temos um grave problema!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Milo

- Uma nova batalha? – palpitou Shura

- Não, muito pior! – respondeu Athena, se descontrolando.

- O mundo vai acabar? – perguntou Seiya, levantou os braços e começou a correr em círculos.

- Vamos morrer! – falou Shun e começou a correr atrás do cavaleiro de Pégasus e gritar a mesma frase.

- Mas, então, Athena, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shaka, ignorando os cavaleiros que corriam como doidos.

- Precisamos montar uma peça de Natal! – gritou desesperada

Todos param e olham para Athena, como se perguntando se ela estava bem.

- E não me olhem com essa cara! Não, não estou doente... Só que... Só temos três dias para montar a peça...

- E pra que precisamos fazer essa peça? – questionou Aldebaran, curioso.

- São... São ordens do meu pai, Zeus...

- E pra que Zeus quer uma peça de Natal? – interrogou Aioria

- Não sei... Mas vamos parar de enrolação! – Saori sumiu e logo apareceu com uma prancheta, uma caneta e vestida de calça e camiseta. – Mu, Aldebaran, cuidem dos cenários, Shiryu, você também.

- Cenários? Tipo o que?

- Leiam a bíblia! – e jogou um livro nos três

- Ai! – reclamou Aldebaran, depois do livro ter batido na cabeça dele.

Athena o ignorou, não podia parar!

- Saga, Máscara e Aioria, decorem isso! Saga, você será um dos três Reis Magos, Máscara, você será Pôncio Pilatos e Aioria será José! – e jogou uns textos pra eles.

- Você! – e apontou para Aioros – Tem cara de salvador da pátria! Vai ser Jesus! – e jogou um "script" em cima dele

- Shaka, como você é persuasivo, quero que convença a Marin a ser Maria Madalena... Ah, leva o Seiya com você!

Shaka saiu sem falar nada com um Seiya emburrado vindo atrás.

- Peixes, Aquário, serão os outros dois Reis Magos. O texto está com o Saga!

- Finalmente alguém reconheceu quem sou – sorriu Afrodite confiante

- Shura, preciso que providencie um bebê de mentira, tudo que os que os Reis Magos precisam... Ah... Tudo que está nessa lista aqui! – e passou a lista ao cavaleiro – E leve os outros cavaleiros – apontou Shun, Hyoga e Ikky.

- Vamos, garotos! – chamou e os cavaleiros o seguiram, Ikky meio contrariado.

Saori caiu numa poltrona ali perto e soltou:

- Ai, que trabalheira! Quem imaginaria que dar ordens cansa tanto? – e dormiu profundamente

Mu e Aldebaran estavam carregando um dos cenários para perguntarem aonde colocar.

- _E mirra também _– treinava Afrodite pomposamente, enquanto andava de costas – Ou! – exclamou quando esbarrou em dois outros cavaleiros, fazendo o cenário cair sobre uma poltrona e... Athena!

- Cuidado! – gritou Mu

Mas de nada adiantou, pois, apesar de ter acordado a deusa, não foi em tempo suficiente para evitar o desastre.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – assustou-se a deusa, com aquilo em cima dela – Será que alguém pode me ajudar?

- Eu posso! Eu, Chapolin Colorad... Ops... Seiya de Pégasus! – anunciou o cavaleiro surgindo do nada e levantando-a.

- Obrigada, Seiya! Ainda bem que sempre posso contar com você! – e sorriu

- De nada, Saori. Ao seu dispor! – e levou um chute na canela anônimo – Aiiiiii!

- O que houve, Seiya?

- Nada, nada...

- Então, o que aconteceu? – e olhou para os cavaleiros, eram Mu e Aldebaran, responsáveis, pelo que estava escrito no papel, pelo cenário - Não, não me digam que aquilo, que... Aquilo era um cenário... Era?

Aldebaran e Mu se entreolharam.

- E aí? Perguntaram pra Athena onde vai ficar o... – começou Shiryu, mas... – AI! – levou uma cotovelada antes que completasse a frase.

- Ai, meu Zeus... E agora?

- Não tem problema, Athena, vamos fazer outro – redimiu Mu.

- É sim, Athena, não se preocupe, dará tudo certo! – disse Aldebaran

- Ah, não sei o que faria sem vocês, cavaleiros! Agora, ao trabalho! – esbravejou

Os três fizeram uma pequena reverência e se retiraram, não antes do cavaleiro de touro dar um tapa na cabeça de Afrodite e dizer:

- Olha, você ser narcisista tudo bem, mas pelo menos olhe por onde anda, peixe!

Afrodite apenas o fuzilou com o olhar e soltou:

- Gênios nunca são compreendidos...

- Concordo! – falou Saga, aparecendo do lado dele, com os cabelos talvez mais brancos e os olhos já não muito azuis.

- Eu falei gênios, não gêmeos, Saga.

- Está insinuando alguma coisa, peixinho? – os cabelos ficaram mais brancos e os olhos tornaram-se avermelhados

_"Oh, não! Esse cabelo palha, esses olhos horríveis! ARES!" -_ pensou – Athena! – começou a gritar e foi se esconder atrás da deusa.

- O que foi, Afrodite? O que é dessa vez? – perguntou desanimada, virando-se para o cavaleiro.

- A... A...res... – balbuciou

- Ares? – perguntou confusa a deusa

Peixes apontou para Saga, que agora tinha uma aparência bem fora do comum...

- Saga, algum problema?

Assim que ouviu a voz de Athena, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos voltou ao normal. Seus olhos voltaram a ser daquele azul profundo e seus cabelos também.

- Perguntou algo, Athena?

- Não, mas acho melhor que você tire o dia de folga...

- Mas... Sinto-me ótimo, minha deusa! – e sorriu

- Mesmo assim, acredite em mim, melhor assim! Se quiser, ensaie em casa! Fique confortável, relaxe, ok!

- Tudo bem, já que a Senhorita insiste...

- Isso, vá... E aproveite!

Saga saiu da 13ª casa desconfiando um pouco da atitude da deusa, mas... Seria bom descansar! Logo chegou a Casa de Gêmeos. E havia um envelope pardo na frente da porta.

_"O que será que é isso?"_ – pensou.

Entrou na sala, sentou no sofá e abriu o envelope. Dentro só havia um CD dentro de uma caixinha transparente.

- Um CD? – perguntou a si mesmo – Vou botar pra tocar!

Assim que colocou o CD no rádio, uma música muito conhecida começou, e, ao ser ouvida, causou algo de muito estranho no cavaleiro.


End file.
